With the development of information technology, the conventional appliances definitely will be further evolved with the modern technologies. Information appliances (IA) will be integrated in more powerful functions with the capability of networking and wireless communication at the prices competitive to those of the conventional appliances, and will enter each family with more friendly operating methods. Remote controllers have become an indispensable device for operating appliances. However, with the development of technology, the functions of information products have been enhancing and become more diversified, and thus the remote controllers accompanying with the information appliances also become more and more both in functions and quantities. Currently, the way adopted by the remote controllers on the markets is that each of the appliances, such as air-conditioners, televisions, DVD players and stereos, has its own remote controller. Hence, with the increasing varieties of appliance products, the number of remote controllers owned by each family is dramatically increased, and using so many remote controllers on hand at the same time has caused a lot of user's inconvenience.
Although there have been many so-called universal remote controllers (i.e. a remote controller having many kinds of physical buttons) presented on the market currently, yet before use, those universal remote controllers all have to be configured and adjusted in advance so as to comply with the channels of the appliances to be controlled. Due to the hardware or functional constraints of those so-called universal remote controllers, each universal remote controller usually can only control one or two types of controlled targets, such as the universal remote controller used for controlling a TV and a video recorder; and the universal remote controller for controlling a TV and a stereo.
Hence, there is an urgent need to develop an autonomous and universal remote control system and a scheme thereof, wherein the system and the scheme thereof do not need to be configured and adjusted before use, and thus will not be constrained by the number and types of controlled targets. Using one single remote controller of the present invention can automatically control at least one controlled target of various types, such as electronic products, robots, machines or instruments, etc. Moreover, the remote controller of the present invention can also automatically adjust and generate appropriate user interfaces in accordance with different controlled targets, whereby users can operate, remotely control and monitor each of the controlled targets.